The Sims 3 Spellbound
Description Your Sims are moving into a brand-new apartment, and their lives will never be the same! Adventure, fun, and drama await them as they meet new people and explore their new neighborhood. Will they take their kids to the local playground, mingle in coffee shops, or hit the park to learn from the breakdancers? Close quarters mean new opportunities-move in with compatible roomies for a thriving social life, advance your career with the right social network, or find true love just down the hall. Whether they live in artsy converted lofts, the ultimate studio bachelor pads, or luxury apartments with their own butler, your Sims will experience all of the excitement of Magical life! ''Mount Olympus'' :Mount olmpus is a new neighborhood shipped with Apartment Life. This neighborhood mainly features the Gods and Goddesss. Parts of the town include Lovley aprodite chambers, Ares war room, andthe throne of olympus. This neighborhood is said to be the best in The Sims 3 and 4. Some districts also feature the forge, Winsdom Shop , The underworld, and luxurious mansions. Game FeaturesEdit Jerry Jodger Jerry Jodger is the new type of ship for Sims to use. Up to four families can live in the same ship , but occupy different room slots. "Neighbors" can now exist from living in an ship, unlike living in ordinary residential lots, where "neighbors" are only walkbys from afar. Living in Ships will give some benefits for Sims, or even disadvantages. Sims can meet others in the same lot easily, or visit other islands families on the next stop. On the other hand, neighbors can also make noises behind the walls that irritates Sims. Sims don't buy an room. They rent the slot instead. Every Monday, the Captain will come to charge the rent. Capatians are beneficial NPCs because they will take care of the common areas, tend the garden, take care of roaches, and fix the plumbing. Some Build and Buy modes options are also locked for Sims living in Ships. Players cannot build an Ship lot without using console cheats. Up to four different families can reside in the same apartment. The rent price will vary depending on the apartment's size, interior architecture, and backyard patio. RoommatesEdit In order to lower the weekly rent, Sims can search for roommates. Roommates will live together with Sims, but they will be unplayable and take care of themselves. Roommates can be searched for via computer or newspaper, or Sims can use the phone to advertise for roommates. They could be nice to the Sims they live with, or could be bothersome. Roommates have a Roommate satisfaction meter, which displays how much they enjoy living with the Sims. If the satisfaction meter gets too low, they may move out on their own. Mount Olympus This Expansion Pack introduces new features to bring more Facksiam of community living, Mount Olympus. From now, each lot, whether residential or community, calculates its god value. The value will indicate if the lot is Godly to Mortal. The value is determined by the price of the furniture, the size of the lots, the number of magical housemates, the messiness, and the values of magical items. Gods and GoddessEdit Gods and Goddess are a new kind of Townies. They are the townies who will occupy Manshions on mount olympus and become the . There are 5 kinds of Gods and Goddesss townies, they are Socialite, Tech, Jock, Bohemian, and Gearhead. Socialites and Techies will occupy expensive Manshions while Bohemians and Gearheads occupy the worst. In contrast, they determine how "rich" they are and their surroundings. ReputationEdit Sims now have reputations. Reputation is determined by how nice or mean a Sim interacts with others. Having good reputation will give Sims benefit while bad reputation will give Sims penalty. Townies will also react to the Sims' reputation. God or GoddessEdit :Main article: Witch The new life state introduced in the Expansion Pack is Witch. Witch has 3 alignment, whether it is good, bad, or neutral Olmyper. As a Goddess, Sims will have witch attributes, be able to cast spells and magic things, and fly with a peguas. Spells require Godlyness, which gods and goddess can craft for themselves or buy from zues. New AdditionsEdit *'New Life State': God and goddess *'New Death': Death by Ambrosia *'New NPCs': Gods and goddess,Captain, Zues, Cerbues, immortal statue, Break dancer, and more. *'New Potions': Witchbegone-E, Magically Spiced Sugar, and Enchanted Essence of Cur Tail *'New Skills': Break dancing, Magic and Life skills *'New Dances': Dance Kiss, Classic Dance, and Break Dance *'New Meal': Gyro,ambrosia *'New Places for WooHoo':Closet and Aprodites love shack *'New Turn On/Turn Off': Godly,magic,mortal,immortal *'New Door Locks': Allow/disallow Roommate and Lot Visitor New ObjectsEdit http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:ApartmentLife_1.jpg* Heart-Shaped Bed *Aprodite set *Apollo heart *''The nothern star'' *''Lighting blots'' *''Love Shack'' *''Portal to Olympus'' *Portal to the underworld *Peguas stand *''Olympic gates'' *''Very Mysterious Shelving'' Secret mirror *''Lighting Staff'' New InteractionsEdit ;Sims-based *New Kisses. Sims can Suck Face and Dance Kiss. *New Gestures. Sims can greet with gestures according to the social group townie they are interacting with. *Sims can now walk to school or work if they miss the school bus or carpool. *Secret Networking. *Sims can swing around children. *Sims can ask neighbors to babysit youngsters for free, anytime. *Visitors will now perform a farewell gesture when leaving. *Sims can stargaze and watch clouds together as a romantic interaction. *Sims can jump rope.[1] ;Object-based *New locking door options. Sims can lock out Roommates and restrict neighbors and visitors from entering the apartment. *Toddlers can sleep on pet bedshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_2:_Pets TS2:P. *Sims can Bang Walls if their neighbor is noisy. *Two Sims who sleep in the same bed with romantic relationship will cuddle before waking up. *Whenever Sims play an instrument, the listeners will try to find a seat and turn their head to the performer instead of watching while standing. *Sims can turn on Silent Mode on phones. *Sims can now brush their teeth and wash their face by placing medicine cabinets over the sink. New FeaturesEdit NPCs that a player's Sim dates can now leave gifts or hate letters at the Sim's home, depending on the success of particular dates. Some of the new NPCs include party DJs, a Fairy godmother, Mrs.Godmother, and Queen fair. New AspirationsEdit Nightlife also adds a new aspiration. The Pleasure seeking aspiration is assigned in exactly the same way as any of the other 5 aspirations. Sims with the Pleasure Seeking aspiration crave enjoyment in many different ways, whilst they fear embarrassment. Pleasure Sims may receive wants such as "juggle" and "jump on lounge." Nightlife has also introduced a new reward object titled the ReNuYu-Senso-Orb which will enable any Sim to have their aspiration changed at any time. However, this object can fail, like all other aspiration reward objects. If that happens, the Sim using it at the time will then have the Grilled Cheeseaspiration, and normal wants will be superseded with the urge to eat grilled cheese sandwiches. Drivable CarsEdit In Nightlife, Sims can own their own cars instead of relying on the carpool. There are several models and colors available. In addition, driveways (mandatory for any residential lot to accommodate a car) and garages can be built into the Sim's lot. New Swimming PoolEdit It is now possible to design new, more customized swimming pools. Included is a new diagonal shaped swimming pool tool, which can be used to create extensive shapes not previously possible. However, the pool ladder and diving board may only be attached to pool tiles square on to the lot. New Neighborhood FeaturesEdit The lot mode has been expanded in Nightlife, so that it is possible to view the neighborhood from a lot. Players may leave one lot to play another without having to go back to the neighborhood mode. It is still impossible, however, for a Sim to invite himself or herself to another lot. New Build Mode FeatureEdit It also allows the user to adjust roof angles through the game's console. ObjectsEdit *Cars (5 models) *Restaurant equipment: Host desk, chef's stove etc. *DJ booth *Disco lighting *Dance sphere New gameplay mechanicsEdit As with previous expansion packs, not only does The Sims 2: Nightlife come packed with more content, but also adds something to the overall gameplay of the original game. New aspects of gameplay that are added to Nightlife are: *Sims can now go out on dates *Sims can go on outings with friends *Sims can now form groups of close friends and can invite all of those friends out in one go. *Sims can now receive gifts after a good or bad date. *Sims can purchase their own drivable cars. Dating mini gameEdit http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:Baddate2people.jpg Two women delivering poo bags after bad dates. :Main article: Dating Sims can now ask someone that they are interested in on a date and if the person accepts then a meter will appear and the player needs to build it up unless you want a bad date (which can be done by getting caught cheatingor by cheating using boolprop testingcheatsenabled true — shift-click on a Sim and click on set score). The date can have a score from Dream Date to Horrible. This works off of each Sims wants so fulfilling wants of both daters causes the meter to climb higher. The more fears fulfilled the lower the meter. At the end, depending on how high the date meter is, the player's Sim may get a gift the next day of a bouquet of flowers or a note. If the date went horribly then they'll get a stinky letter or a flaming bag of poo, but then there's that small possibility where you don't get anything at all. During the dating mini game, Mrs. CrumpleBottom is considered an obstacle for Sims. When Sims perform romantic interactions or WooHoo with Mrs. CrumpleBottom nearby, she will smack the Sims with her purse, lowering the date meter. FuryEdit :Main article: Fury The Sims 2: Nightlife introduces the concept of fury. Of limited duration, this generally affects which social interactions are accepted. It is most likely to occur when a spouse is caught cheating with another Sim, though it can also occur in numerous other situations, such as when a Sim is stood up, has a drink thrown in their face, or gets into a fight. When one Sim becomes furious at another Sim, the target of their fury will be subjected to vandalism, such as having their newspaper stolen, or their trash can kicked over. Also, a furious Sim will be more likely to autonomously do irritate and fight social interactions. Fury can be resolved by waiting out the furious timer (which varies depending on the damage) or buying the Sim off. The[http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_2:_Seasons Seasons] expansion pack also introduces a third way to eliminate fury: by drinking strawberry juice. ContactsEdit Contacts are friends-of-friends that can call the player's Sim up wishing to establish contact. These contacts come predefined with both friendship and lifetime relationship points, making it easier to build a friendship with them. These predefined points are only available for a limited time, however. Turn-ons/offsEdit Each teen, adult and elder Sim has two turn-ons and one turn-off. Turn-ons and turn-offs are designed to make relationships easier (or harder) to achieve. Sims with compatible chemistry will have lightning bolts in their relationship panels. Sims can use the action "Scope Room" to find those special Sims. DescriptionEdit http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Sims_3_Supernatural_Logo.pngEnter the mysterious town of Moonlight Falls where strange things happen by the light of the moon. Create supernatural beings from menacing werewolves and cackling witches, to mischievous fairies and more intriguing vampires. Then stalk the night, use your wand to cast spells, or just stay home and claw the furniture and more. You can mix dozens of elixirs from turning Sims into zombies to transforming them into gold. Share your enchanted brews with any friends who have The Sims 3! Spooky surprises are in store for you in the world of The Sims 3 Supernatural! Game FeaturesEdit OfficialEdit *'Play as supernatural Sims': Create witches, wizards, werewolves, more intriguing vampires, and fairies, each with their own magical abilities, traits, and interactions. *'Explore the town of Moonlight Falls': Discover what mysteries and abilities are revealed by the light of the full moon. Will your Sims freak out or become more powerful? *'Hone your magical crafts and share the enchantment': Learn to cast spells and find rare ingredients to brew elixirs, so you can charm or hex your Sims’ lives. Send your magical elixirs to any of your friends’ games who have The Sims 3. Your Sims can hone their psychic abilities and build a career as mystic fortune-teller. *'Discover supernatural items': Race around the arena on your broomstick, visit the gypsy caravan, or preen in front of your magic mirror. Even awaken the classic character of Bonehilda, the quirky skeletal maid. With tons of new enchanted objects, what will happen next? *'Deck out your home in gothic style': Add a secret lair with the sliding bookcase door and fill your home with creepy new furniture. *'Zombification': Mix a special elixir to create shuffling, brain-hungry monsters of your very own. Chomp on other Sims to spread the love and wreak havoc. Don’t fret, you can always concoct an elixir to change your Sims back. DetailsEdit ;Create a Sim *New "Supernatural Types" button :Ability to create supernaturals (except for Zombies.)http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Showtime TS3:ST *6 new skin tones *5 new sliders for all Sims *Body hair is added for female werewolves *New Accessory Enhancements ;Build and Buy Objects :Main article: List of objects in Supernatural There are a total of 226 objects in this pack, including debug objects and lifetime reward objects, excluding spawners. A few of them are reintroduced from The Sims, The Sims 2 and their packs. ;New Woohoo Spots *Fairy House *Gypsy Caravan *Magical Wardrobe *Arboretum ;New Life States *Werewolf *Fairy **Delayed Aging **When a Sim turns into a Fairy, his/her wings will be randomly chosen, but may change their wings[2] **They can shrink to their natural, or sprite, form to perform tasks that they cannot do while normal-sized **Fairies can be created or Sims can be turned into fairies **Fairy babies do not have wings **Fairies often bestow gifts to others and carry special auras that increase their skills as well as the skills of those around them.[3] **Fairies are great artists. They are wonderful painters, sculptors, singers, dancers and are great with musical instruments. Fairies have a special magical/fairy power meter, just like some other supernatural beings. When fairies use auras, this will drain the fairy magic. The meter will be drained. But the meter will eventually be filled again, as time progresses. **The "tranquillity" aura helps Sims around the fairy to have a better mood and experience less stress. **The "creativity" aura helps the fairy and Sims around the fairy to study certain skills quicker such as Painting, Sculptinghttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Ambitions TS3:A, Writing, Guitar, Pianohttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Late_Night TS3:LN, Drumshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Late_Night TS3:LN, Basshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Late_Night TS3:LN andCooking. **The "body/mind" aura helps the fairy and Sims around the fairy to study these skills quicker such as Athletic, Logic, Charisma, Handiness and Martial Artshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_World_Adventures TS3:WA. **Fairies can fly by selecting the interaction "I Can Fly!" **They love gardening and have a special relationship with plants[4][5] **They can grow a plant by selecting the interaction "Bloom"[4] **Fairies who are higher in level have a "Fairy Repair" interaction,[4]which allows them to shrink down into their sprite form and repair broken objects **They have a group of interactions which all are categorized under "Fairy...Special" with another Sim/occult. **[4] Some of the interactions are: ***''Give Happiness'' ***''Gold and Toads'' ***''Hot Head'' ***''In Your Underwear or Skeevies'' ***''Inner Beauty'' ***''Chattering Teeth'' ***''Tell Fairytale...'' ***''Brag About Pranking'' ***''Playful Pester'' ***''Talk About Flowers'' **They have interactions with other Sims (or supernatural creatures) such as Playful Pester or playing tag with a werewolf they've befriended! **They play pranks and tease Sims **They can set "Fairy Traps" on some objects such as mailboxes.[4] **"Although fairies increase in their power, it is not limitless and does come with a cost. Fairies have a magic meter that they must maintain in order to continuously use their abilities. Once depleted, the power will slowly regenerate over time, or they can instantly replenish their magic through the use of an alchemy elixir. Fairies can also regenerate their power at a faster rate by transforming into their true form and performing many of their unique interactions." **They build their Charismatic skill easier.[5] **The Blessing of the Fae Elixir will grant any normal Sim powers of a Fairy. *Witch **Male Sims and female Sims are both called "witches." **Teen Sims who possess Witch power can transform.[6] **Only witches can learn spells. **They can use any of the nine magic wands to cast spells using the interaction "Use This..."[7] **They can cast spells bare-handed after getting a lifetime reward known as "Magic Hands"[7] **Spells will be unlocked every time witches get better at casting them.[8] **Most of the spells are related to the needs of the Sims, but there are also other spells.[6] **There will be good and evil witch spells, giving witches the decision to be a good or a bad witch, but they can change their ways.[7] **Some of the charms (good spells) are: "Sunlight Charm"[9], Bladder Spell, Luck Spell, Spell Hunger, Hygiene Spell, Love Spell, and Spell Solar[6] **Some of the curses (bad spells) are: Toadification[10], Bladder Curse, Hunger Curse, Hygiene Curse, Plague, Haunting Curse, and Bane Toad[6] **They can change food, seeds, fish (only in bowls) and insects (only in terrariums) into something else.[6] **Experienced witches can perform the "Reanimation Ritual" to "raise a Sim from the dead".[6][9]The Sim will become a permanent zombie but he can be cured by the "Cure Elixir" (an elixir) or the "Sunlight Charm" (a charm spell). Only witches can do this. **Witches have a magic meter[6] ***It indicates how much magic they used to cast a spell ***If they do not have enough magic, their powers will be weaken. ***The magic in the meter gradually increases once being used, but can be boosted by flying with a broom or the "Essence of Magic Elixir" ***It costs magic points from the meter to cast a spell **Witch Duels ***When witch duelling, no witches will die.[2] ***A witch duel will test two witches' skill in spell casting. ***They will use different spell casts they have learned. It is unknown whether players can choose those spells when duelling. ***The witch who wins a duel will get a positive moodlet, and the witch who lost, a negative moodlet. **Witches have a magic broom that allows them to fly through the air. **If they have a cathttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Pets TS3:P, their magic skill and mood will increase and their magic energy drain is slowed down.[5] **Witches make elixirs faster than other Sims (both normal and supernatural) **Witches also have 17 spells to cast according to the new video that has been posted today. **The bottled Witches' brew elixir will give a sim the powers of witchcraft. *Zombie **Zombies can try to attack Sims **They tend to move slower than normal Sims **A Sim can transform into a zombie by drinking the Zombification elixir or by being bitten by another zombie **There is a cure to transform a zombie Sim to a normal Sim **Players can also transform Sims into permanent zombies **Zombies cannot woohoo **During a full moon, zombies can spawn[11] and attack Sims' houses.[2] ***They will eat plants from Sims' gardens or "brains" from Sims[4] ***They do not disturb Sims when they are sleeping. ***They do not attack child Sims. ***They do not kill Sims. **After the full moon, they will transform back to normal Sims. **"Zombies have even been found to ignore their rigidity altogether and break into a full out sprint....Although they may not appear to be...sociable at first glance, they can still perform most day to day tasks and hardly let their decay slow them down in their afterlife." http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki:Templates#Articles_needing_improvement citation needed **"Zombies can come about in many different ways. If you happen to be an aspiring alchemist, you can concoct a special brew to either transform yourself or a different Sim into one of these members of the undead. Perhaps you are a wily witch and would rather utilize your superior spell casting to summon one of these ghastly ghouls. You need only find a tombstone or an urn to perform a high level spell and...a mutated malevolent menace will emerge on your manor...The third way to encounter a zombie is patience. When the moon is full in the night’s sky, you may want to batten down the hatches and fortify your gardens. Zombies are quite fond of the basking in the moonlight and have been found to crawl up from the earth in an attempt to tan their pale, undead flesh." http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki:Templates#Articles_needing_improvement citation needed **"Aside from the Limited Edition Peashooter, the second way to save them from their curse is by using a Cure or Potent Cure Elixir. This will effectively cure them of their craving so they can be satiated by more acceptable means. The third way is by using a dash of Fairy Dust; it’s really potent stuff and should be used sparingly....There are many ways to banish these unwanted zombies in one way, shape, or form, but there are even a few more 'extreme measures' that can be taken as well." http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki:Templates#Articles_needing_improvement citation needed *Vampire **Any player who does not have The Sims 3: Late Night will get vampires. **Players with The Sims 3: Late Night installed will keep vampire benefits such as "reduced aging, advanced speed and skill gain, offering to turn people, drinking from Sims, and hunting."[12] **They will look more mysterious in Supernatural than in Late Night[7] **Their eyes glow more in Supernatural than in Late Night[7] **They can become immortal by a lifetime reward known as "Immortalsic".[6] **They can become immune to the sunlight's effects via the "Sunscreen" elixir [13] or a lifetime reward.[7] **They can drink Fairy plasma[2] **They have the ability to reveal or deny their existence to Sims.http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki:Templates#Articles_needing_improvement citation needed **They can brew the Sunscreen elixir to become immune to sunlight.[12] **''Immortal'' is a lifetime reward which once vampires have it, they "will completely stop them from aging, allow them to be in the sun without any penalties, will never...rejected when taking a drink of blood from another Sim, and will need less plasma to survive". However, "a side effect of this award may include slight sparkles".[12] **Vampires have interactions such as:[12] ***''Warn Away'' ***''Hypnotic Gaze'' ***''Intimidate'' ***''Imply Their Mother was a Chupacabra'' ***''Exploit Their Weaknesses'' ***''Ask to Forsake Powers'' ***''Confess to Being a Vampire'' ***''Deny Being a Vampire'' ***''Accuse of Being a Vampire'' ***''Show off Teeth'' **''Vampirism Elixir'' ***The bottled vampire's bite elixir will turn a sim into a vampire. ;Returning NPCs *Bonehilda ;New Skill *Alchemy ;6 New Traits ;9 New Lifetime Wishes ;6 New Lifetime Rewards ;New Career *Fortune Teller *Alchemist (self-employed career) ;New Town *Moonlight Falls ;3 New Lot assignments *Vampire Lounge *Elixir consignment store *Supernatural Hangout ;New Rabbit Holes *Fairy House **A fairy house cannot be seen as it is a rabbit hole and it is a "very-all-purpose object."[2] **"This small house looks like a letterbox, but is in reality a house for little fairies! Both toddlers and elderly can hide themselves, party all night or sleep in this house." **"The fairy house allows fairies to go in and satisfy some of their more everyday needs. They can even throw a Fairy House Party inside with some of their friends! hint When an aura is projected when not in the fairy House, the fairies magic power will drop. Whereas if an aura is projected while in the fairy house, the fairies magic power will not decrease, so you can still have the benefits of the aura without any magical power used." *Arboretum **A landscaped space where fairies can spend time with one another **Fairies can interact using: ***"Participate in Gardening Contest" ***"Look for Fairies" ***"Play Fairy Games" **"Talk to Gypsophila" **"Visit Arboretum" **"Visit Arboretum With..." *Traveler's Caravan ;New Community Lots *'The Toadstool': The warm homey atmosphere of The Toadstool makes it a great place to unwind. Grab a rocking chair by the fire or take a seat on the upstairs balcony for a perfect people watching location. *'Varg’s Tavern': For a howling good time, give Varg’s Tavern a try. This old converted warehouse is now deemed the local ‘supernatural hangout’ and a great place to grab a juice or pick a fight. *'Red Velvet Lounge': While the Red Velvet Lounge might not look like much on the outside, this vampire lounge sits on prime real estate near the river, and is known as one of the more posh locales to enjoy some plasma or get down on the dance floor. *'Aleister’s Elixirs and Sundries': Want to practice a little alchemy, pick up a new elixir recipe or buy that rare ingredient? Aleister’s Elixirs and Sundries, named after the historical Alchemist Aleister Krummly, is the one stop shop for all your elixir needs! This is also the place to put your elixirs up for sale if you want to make some cash with your alchemy skill. *'Fae Ray Arboretum': Fae Ray Arboretum is a nature-lover’s paradise. Explore the grounds, read a book in the shade of your favorite tree or listen to the calming sounds of the fountains in this beautiful park. Inside the actual Arboretum you can search for fairies, take a tour or even play fairy games. For the competitive gardener, the Arboretum hosts frequent gardening competitions – enter your best produce and possibly win a prize! *'Library of Lore & Vault of Antiquity': For Sims with more intellectual interests, a visit to the Library of Lore & Vault of Antiquity is sure to satisfy even the greatest thirst for knowledge. Sims looking for ‘unique’ information can bypass the library building and head straight to the Vault of Antiquity. Trivia competitions and alchemy classes are just a few of the things to do in this historical location. *'Moonlight Point': Watch the sun set from Moonlight Point or take a walk along La Shove Beach with your werewolf pals to truly appreciate the beauty nature has to offer. ;3 New Death Types and Ghosts :Main articles: Deaths in Supernatural and Ghosts in Supernatural *Jellybean *Haunting Curse *Transmutation ;11 New Plants ;3 New Fish *Toad Fish *Fairy Damsel *Luminous Salamander ;3 New Gems *Bloodstone *Moonstone *Sunstone ;12 New Recipes ;New Magical Gnomes *Known as "Gnomes of The Darned". *Comes in 5 different ghost shades *Chances of getting this type of gnome is higher when a Sim fails a casting spell *Throughout night time, these gnomes will change color and may even become haunted by a real ghost ;New Mechanism/System *Lunar Cycle ;New Options Most of these options will appear in Patch 38. All social options require an internet connection. *'Full Sims 3 Store in-game' **Works if the player has logged in his thesims3.com account **Ability to view the entire Sims 3 Store in Build and Buy modes **Not optional, but you will not see it unless you choose the “View only Store items” button **Disabling Shop Mode will not rid this feature **Shows SimPoint balance *'In Game Friend Gifting' **A gifting system that lets players send gifts one another *'New Population Controls' **Ability to turn off specific Supernaturals, Celebritieshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Late_Night TS3:LN or Petshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Pets TS3:P **Once deselected any of the available options, they will no longer spawn in your town **Another option available is to opt your active household out of the Celebrity System **Also available on Patch 38 **Applied universally and not per saved game *Lunar Cycle ;New Other Interaction *Checking for Monsters Under The Bed **For child Sims only **Appears during the hours of 6pm to 6am **Has two results - No Monsters and Monsters & Terrified (both moodlets) **''No Monsters'' moodlet will give a +15 mood boost **''Monsters & Terrified'' moodlet will give a -15 mood decrease, let the child run frantically and will not let the child sleep or relax for two hours. *Rock, Paper, Scissors **Serves as a fun way to boost a relationship **Increases the fun and social needs *Skip Stones **At water bodies in a town **Available to all Sims (Child through Elder) **Raises fun needs ;Others *New Simlish songs *New "Dark Wave" music genre *Poetry writing :A Sim must have at least level 7 of Writing skill *The Smustle Dance :A Sim must have at least level 1 of Dance hidden skill *New achievements *Beekeeping feature will return from The Sims: Makin' Magic. *''There are three options: giving them food, taking care of them and gassing them. And if you’re lucky, you can get some honey in the end.'' *Lighting in the game is tweaked to enhance atmosphere (only on Moonlight Falls) *Ability to create ghosts by magic *Magical items like the Voodoo Doll and Spellbook from [http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3_Store The Sims 3 Store] will be enhanced with Supernatural.http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki:Templates#Articles_needing_improvement citation needed *Supernaturals will be able to Simporthttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Showtime TS3:ST, but other players will need to have Supernatural installed as well *Supernaturals can "protect" non-occult Sims. Protected Sims can call on their protectors and will feel safer in the company of their protector. *Petshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Pets TS3:P cannot be supernaturals (even zombies) but supernaturals will gain special benefits from owning a pet. For example, a witch who has a cat will have an increased skill with the wand, an increased mood, and a slower drain on magic.[11] *When two Supernaturals Try for Baby, the genetics will be 50/50. For example, when a werewolf Tries for Baby with a fairy, there is a 50% chance that the baby will be a werewolf, and a 50% chance that they will be a fairy.[4] *Supernaturals can be recognized. In the relationship panel, you can see if a Sim is a normal Sim, or a supernatural, by the box color. A Werewolf's box color is brownish red, a fairy's box color is green, a vampire's box color is red, and a witch's box color is yellow. The zombie's, ghost's, and genie's box colors are unknown. *''The Sims 3: Supernatural'' does not affect imaginary Sims.[9] *There is a special transformation elixir for each Supernatural species. *The Supernatural transformation potions can be bought at Aleister's Elixir's and Sundries, however only one potion will appear to be purchased in the catalog. The catalog will refresh every day and another will appear within a day or two. The order in which they appear is random. EditionsEdit In addition to the normal edition, there are two other editions which include exclusive content. Those who bought the Limited Edition or the Origin Décor Edition would get the codes for the contents. Players must redeem using the code given to get the contents. There is a post from SimsVIP which links all the redemption links of the contents. The contents will appear on the player's Purchase History ten minutes after redeeming. You must have a thesims3.com account to get the contents. ;Limited Edition It comes with exclusive content from Plants vs. Zombies On an Origin listing, the description about limited edition objects says: The Peashooter helps to protect the lot from zombies, but a Sim can "Play Catch" with the peashooter at any time. ;Origin Décor Edition It comes with the Origin Décor objects which are exclusive Plants vs. Zombies décor items. It also includes the limited edition contents. However, this edition is available only if preordered. On an Origin listing, the description about Origin Décor edition objects says: Category:Monster high